Things I'll Never Say
by Hoola
Summary: A young girl named Alania ventures to Hogwarts for her 2nd year, and tries to let her crush know how she feels. Throughout the year she finds adventure, and great new friends. Rated R just in case.


Things I'll Never Say By: Hoola  
  
Chapter One 'Headed To Hogwarts'  
  
Ring, ring. The beautiful young girl sitting in front of the telephone jumped up, pulling the receiver to her ear. A much older woman, obviously a relative of hers, swung her head around the corner, listening to the high- pitched voice coming from the phone. A disappointed look crossed the girls face, as she spoke, "Yeah, here she is." Holding the phone out in front of her, she looked to the older woman, "It's for you, Grams."  
  
Alania had been hoping it was someone else who had called; a someone named Ron Weasley. Not aware of the fact that he did not know how to use the telephone the right way, she had secretly slipped her telephone number into his schoolbag several days before school was over, when they had accidentally turned the same corner and walked straight into eachother. (No wonder he hadn't called all summer.) She knew he was a bit older than her, but she was still infatuated with him. She loved the way he blushed when he was embarrassed; his ears turned scarlet. She loved his hair too. His bright orange hair, which shined in the sunlight when he sat by the lake..  
  
"Alania, it's time for your piano lesson!" The older woman said sternly, awaking her from her daydream. She scowled a bit, and shook her head to clear it, "Wah? Oh.. Right." Pushing herself to her feet, she skipped upstairs to collect her sheets of music. She had been working on a piece that her mother had started when she was a girl, and Alania was planning on finishing it, and giving it a title; although she probably wouldn't commit to it, as usual. Once she had the book full of music notes, she hurried back downstairs for her lesson, hoping it would pass quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
After her piano lesson, Alania headed back upstairs to pack her things. Several pieces of parchment and an envelope sat on her bed, her name and address scrawled on the front in emerald ink. "Damnit, I should have packed earlier.. Train leaves tomorrow.." She stuffed her clothes and robes inside the large trunk at the end of her bed, tossing pieces of random clothing over her shoulders. A shirt landed upon the large cage in the corner of the room, the creature within fluttering a bit, giving a hoot that sounded quite angry. "Sorry, Ed." She moved over to the cage, taking the shirt off the top, and sticking a knuckle inside, the brown owl behind the bars nuzzling it's cheek against her. "I'm just trying to get packed quickly. I'll try to keep my stuff away from your cage." She grinned a little, and went over to her trunk, straightening out the clothing inside it. She put her books into her smaller trunk, as well as the rest of her school things, then headed downstairs for dinner.  
  
"All packed and ready to go, Alania?" Her grandmother said from across the table, taking a bite of her potatoes. "Yep, all ready," She finished her dinner quickly, then pushed her half-empty plate away, "I'm done." Blinking a little, the woman nodded, "Sleep well, you've got a big day tomorrow." Nodding, Alania blew her grandma a kiss, heading upstairs, and into her room, closing the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas, and sat down at her desk, grabbing a piece of parchment, a bottle of onyx ink, and a quill, she started to write;  
  
Jessi,  
Hope you've got all your stuff packed. Just a reminder, we leave tomorrow. I know how you forget these things sometimes. Alright, all the time. This letter should get to you tonight. Don't bother sending Ed back, just bring him to Kings Cross with you, I know he'll enjoy seeing Mazenki again. Well, I'm need some sleep now, I've gotta wake up early and make sure I packed everything. See you tomorrow.  
  
Alli  
  
She folded the parchment, and slipped it into an empty envelope, writing the name Jessi across the front. Sealing it, she put her things away and walked over to the cage containing the owl. She pulled the door open, and let the bird hop onto her arm. Once she tied the letter to his foot, she carried him to the window, and opened it, "Take this to Jessi, you remember where she lives right?" The bird cooed lightly, and took off, flying into the darkness. She closed the window, and the blinds, and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up over her, falling into a deep sleep until the pretty little golden alarm clock by her bed was to wake her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Alania stumbled through the gates leading to platform 9&3/4, brushing her messy brown hair away from her face. She looked around for an entrance to the train which wasn't being crowded by groups of kids in black robes, and found one near the end of the train. Pulling her baggage cart up the ramp, a certain red-haired boy rounded the corner, screaming 'Scabbers, get back here!' Alania blushed a crimson colour, and looked up at the taller boy, from the floor where she had fallen. He was a third year now, and looked even more handsome then he had last year. He had grown a few inches, and his hair was a bit longer, "Oh, sorry 'bout that. Stupid rat keeps running off.." He took her hand, and lifted her to her feet, before taking off down the corridor, black robes fluttering behind him as he turned into one of the compartments, Alania's eyes following him until he was completely out of sight.  
  
Making her way down the passages of the train in search of a compartment that was atleast half-empty, she spotted her best, and closest friend, Jessi. "'Ey Jess!" She waved a bit, but quickly returned to pulling her heavy baggage cart down the aisle, "You found someplace with room for us yet?" The tall, odd looking girl grinned, and nodded, "Yeah, in here." She beckoned Alania over into one of the compartments close by, pushing her trunk under the seat, and setting a cage containing Alania's owl Ed, and her own, named Mazenki, on the next to her seat. Alania followed her in, and stopped in the doorway, her face turning crimson. There he was, Ron Weasley, sitting across from an empty seat, looking over at her curiously, "Wha's wrong with you, you look like you seen a spider or somethin'." Ron shuddered as he mentioned spiders, and looked to the empty seat, after she gave no answer, "Well, you gonna sit down or are you gonna stand there for the whole train ride?" She blinked a bit, and shook her head, blushing even more, "Oh, right." After she put her things up, she sat quietly in the empty seat, listening to the others talk about Quidditch, what they did over the summer, and that Sirius Black man that had escaped from Azkaban Prison.  
  
There were several other students in the compartment with them; Harry Potter (Alania was quite shocked when she saw him the first time she came to school, but had since then gotten used to seeing him), and Hermione Granger. She wasn't very fond of that girl, and when I saw not very fond, I mean she hated her. She knew that Ronald liked her, and she knew she liked him as well. She hated watching them have their weird, 'I-like-you-but-I- won't-say-it' moments, but she also hated it when they argued, because she knew that when they argued, it was just because they were denying their feelings for eachother, which made them like eachother even more.  
  
Alania grabbed Jessi's hand, and pulled her to her feet, "Um, Jess, I need to go to the bathroom." Looking a bit confused, her friend brushed a bit of her reddish-brown hair from her eyes, "Well can't you go by yourself?" "No," Alania said quickly, then pulled her out of the compartment, and down the passage, to find a completely empty compartment for them to sit in for a few moments.  
  
She found one after several minutes, and tugged Jessi inside, locking the door behind them. "This isn't the bathroo--" "I need to talk to you," Alania said. "Okaaay.." Jessi said, and arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest, "What about?"  
  
"I like a boy."  
  
"So? All girls like boys. Well, most of them do."  
  
"It's Ronald Weasley."  
  
"WHAT?" Jessi's eyes opened wide, heavily glossed lips curling into a huge grin, "You like Weasley?! Oh. My. God. This is so funny."  
  
Alania looked to her feet, her whole face turning bright pink, "Please don't tell anyone. Please?" "I won't, don't worry. ..I can't believe you like HIM!"  
  
"Keep it down, will you! Someone could hear you," Alania said through her teeth, looking extremely nervous.  
  
"Oh, sorry. So, we can go back to the compartment now?"  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a sudden halt, and the lights went out, giving everyone a good startle. A screech emitted through the hallways, obviously from the now rather ticked off snack lady, who's trolley had pushed her against a door way down at the end of the passage, then rolled quickly down the hall, and into the darkness, when the train had stopped. All of a sudden, the train started to grow cold, and the windows frosted up, sending a chill down everyone's spine. Nobody knew what was going on, except for the ones still in the compartment that Alania and Jessi had been in just minutes before. "I don't think so."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Wheee, my first fic. Hope you like it. ; R/R please!) 


End file.
